


Extended Metaphors [PODFIC]

by arkadyevna, Opalsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humour, M/M, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: It had been a drunken whim, coming on the heels of his breakup with Yugao, to add his name to the list of candidates for political marriages, and even when he’d remembered the next morning Hayate had waved off the notion that anyone would pick him.Most people are at least mildly alarmed by a shinobi with a chronic illness, after all.





	Extended Metaphors [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Extended Metaphors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591620) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click through the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Extended%20Metaphores.mp3) | 6:58 | 5.0 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to blackkat for having blanket permission!  
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
